cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Dodge Cuyann
A man's trust does not mean he can be trusted by an enemy," -Boomdodger during his Jedi training- Alpha 47 'nicknamed "'Boomdodger" was the name of an ARC Trooper-Alpha during the Clone Wars. He was sometimes simply known as ARC-1121 '''since on Kamino, his homeworld his codename was '''CT-1121. He was trained by the Cuy'val Dar along with the clone trooper squadron Dodge Squad which was simply known as Dodge Unit. He had trained just as well as any other clone cadet would, except for Gamea Squad, which just played a lot, which was why they were known as Gamea Squad. Boomdodger's adventure began when he was born from the clone DNA of Jango Fett, and had instantly began his training from birth, to join GAH. Not only that, he had a not so friendly ex-friendship with the clone trooper named Roughhouser. They often fought of course. It was after that he finally finished the Citadel Challenge along with the rest of Dodge Squad. He was told to guard Kamino before the war began. Soon it had began, and the Battle of Geonosis was very tough. Soon he had survived the battle, and participated in many other battles including the Battle of Christophsis and the Battle of Teth. Later in the war him and the rest of Dodge Squad received new codenames which were beggining with 'dodge.' He was then also known as Dodge 47. He had a close friendship with Jedi Masters Kahar Zamet and Devis Trooper. When the war had ended on during the Battle of Kashyyyk when Order 66 was executed by Chancellor Palpatine Boomdodger was told by his commander to go get supplies. When he returned Luminara Unduli was killed. He then escaped to his ship the Swift Eagle ''and set off for Yavin IV along with his astromech droid M1-L0. Unfortunately his hyperdrive broke down, and he had to stop at Mandalore. He got fuel there, and continued to Yavin IV. During the Galactic Civil War Boomdodger helped in all of the battles. Later he used the ''Swift Eagle ''to help destroy the Death Star and later the war was won. It was one year after that Boomdodger learned to be a Jedi. He learned the ways of the lightsaber, and succeeded his Jedi mission. He joined the Jedi Order and received the ways of eternity from Kahar. He lived from that point on. Biography Kamino ''"You are clone troopers. We are the Cuy'val Dar. You will train as hard as you can, and you will soon serve in the Republic, understood?" ''-the Cuy'val Dar explains to the clone cadets On the watery world of Kamino, in the city of Tipoca, the capital of Kamino, was the DNA of Jango Fett. A clone of CT-1121 was born from the DNA, and started training with the Cuy'val Dar. One year later more clones were produced from the DNA. At the right age he started the Citadel Challenge. CT-9922 ''"Stop it, you are brothers," ''-Guy'yar Zai ''"Sorry, master chief," ''-Boomdodger Roughhouser was Boomdodger's enemy, but brother. One night, Roughhouser called Boomdodger '''The Boom of us all' ''meaning Boomdodger blew up. Boom got mad, and started attacking him. They tackled each other until the members of Cuy'val Dar came and stopped them both, and Roughhouser was put on "timeout" since of his behavior, and Boomdodger was gave a punishment. They later met again, and Bric was in the halls, and saw that Boom and Rough met. Rough made a 'joke' and Boom got mad once agin, and stepped over to Roughhouser. But Bric stepped in, and stopped them both. The Final Test ''"Alright, Dodge Squad, this is it. Let's show the Cuy'val Dar our masterpiece," ''-Boomdodger to Dodge Squad right before their test Boomdodger walked through the corridors of Kamino, and walked to the training center, there he and Dodge Squad would take their final test to join the GAH. The test wasn't easy once they began their test. Just as told, Boomdodger told Dodge Squad to engage the Citadel in 'V' formation. High on a viewing balcony, Bric, the Siniteen, El-Les who often, or always had faith in the clone troopers, Jedi General Shaak Ti, Devis Trooper , and Kahar Zamet , watched as Dodge Squad made their in 'V' formation. They agreed on this test, except for Bric, who never liked the clones' work even if it was good or bad. On the course, Boomdodger reached the base, and so did the rest of Dodge Squad, as they pulled out their cables. They all shot them up, but then the trooper "Droidpopper" stopped them. He said he'd go out and blast the droids while they went up. He ran out and started firing. The rest of Dodge Squad went up, and all the way up. They reached the "highest" they could go, and breached a spiral staircase. They ran up it, and on the top was their objective: a green flag. Dodge Squad finished the course and was offically in GAH. Protection (24 BBY-22 BBY) ''"What the?" ''-Boomdodger overseeing Gamea Squad Boomdodger for the next two years before the Clone Wars was told to guard Kamino while the rest of the clones trained. Sometimes he oversaw the Citadel Challenge being used by other cadets. One day on 23 BBY, Boomdodger oversaw the infamous Gamea Squad have their final test on the Citadel Challenge. It all started out with a not so good run, and then a "not-able-to-hear" order to go 'V' formation. Then soon, a member of Gamea is shot in the leg, and is falling to the ground. Bric couldn't help but be grosed out by this work, even if it was good he'd be grosed out. Soon the alarms ringed, and the course stopped, and Gamea Squad failed. Later that next morning, Gamea Squad was allowed to try the course again. Gamea Squad did great work this time. Their leader, Shadowknight was proud of them. This time Boomdodger was very pleased that more men could join the army, and so was El-Les, but Bric was still thinking it was pitiful, just like he said when Boomdodger trained. First Battle of Geonosis ''"Advisor, we're in deep here," ''-Boomdodger ''"Take that secondary facility, just south of the main facility," ''-CT-0068/32 The Clone Wars began now. Boomdodger wasn't the clone trooper rookie you knew. On Kamino, right before the take-off for Geonosis when Yoda was there, Boomdodger and the rest of Dodge Squad were in a briefing. Clone Commander Reciever told them they were promoted to ''Alpha-ARC Trooper. The war began with the assault in the arena. Boomdodger rode a gunship with Yoda and helped the Jedi. The Facility "The only thing we gotta do, is somehow stop the assembly," ''-Boomdodger to Dodge Squad Later he and Dodge Squad were met by their advisor. They were told that the Jedi asked them to take a different facility other than the main one that was located just south of it. The gunship took them there, and the results were a large, but medium sized building, with smoke coming out of it all over. As they made their way inside at a small opening on an undetected side, they found out the inside was giant. Droids were being made all over. All they had to do was somehow stop the assembly that was happening. Droids were being put in groups of fifty each minute. They marched out to the battle as they finished each wave. Dodge Squad ran through the facility to breach the main control room. As they entered it, they found that there were two BX-series commando droids in it. Boomdodger got in their way of blasting, and quickly fired at one before it had a chance to. Then the other one leaped in, and rolled over to Boom, who happened to shoot it in the stomache before it got up. But it got back up not harmed at all, then Boom stepped on it, and tore off its head. Then as he did that he blasted it, and then quickly blasted the controls. The battle soon ended, and the Clone Wars began. War with Ember (21.83 BBY) ''"My name is Ember, Alpha thirteen Ember," ''-Ember ''"Cool, I am Boomdodger, Alpha forty-seven Boomdodger," ''-Boomdodger It was 21.83 BBY once this happened. Boomdodger was informed that he'd meet Alpha-thirteen nicknamed Ember. Ember was a clone trooper-alpha who never actually joined the Clone Wars until his homeworld was attacked, which was why until that happened he was put in a bacta tank. But it was being attacked now, and Boomdodger went to join the battle with Ember. Kamino was already attacked and about when Boomdodger got there, the alpha trooper was being pulled out of the bacta tank. He was greeted by Ember once they got to the barracks. Then they walked out to the rainy bridges, to find it was packed with droids. Boomdodger grabbed a thermal detonator and threw it, blowing up at least a whole wave of droids meaning thirty. Meanwhile, the Jedi were in the war room, until droids attacked them, and they fought back. A clone technican, near the door where the droids were, ran back to the end of the room for cover, but was shot in the back while trying to run. Shaak Ti, the Togruta Jedi blocked the blasts, and used the force to lift a super battle droid, and while it was being lifted, fired its blaster, and so Shaak turned the droid around to the others, so that it would blast them. The droid wave soon completly dissapeared once the Jedi heard clone blaster blasts. Out from behind the wave came Ember, Boomdodger, and both their squadrons. They asked for advice on what to do. General Kenobi told them they had to destroy the dropship that was on the hangar deck. So the two squadrons made their way to the hangar deck, there clone troopers were already fighting. Boomdodger handed the squads detonators, and when they got to the other men, they threw them. Just when they landed they blew, and so did the ship. Kamino was now safe. Christophsis ''"I told you this victory was too easy. We never should have sent the ship back for supplies." "It wasn't my idea to send the ship back." "All right, men, second wave incoming." "Rex, you and your men follow me." "Cody, battle positions!" -Obi-Wan and Anakin argue while preparing for battle Christophsis was a crystal planet. The war there was huge. It was on the surface where this took place. The tanks were closing in, and the droids were in front. The clones were fighting them with all the bravery they had. The cannons were too much for the droids, so they fled. The clones were happy, but knew they'd return. But with what? A Republic Attack Shuttle flew overhead, and landed not too far from where they stood. They walked to it, and walking out was a Togruta Jedi Padawan. She said her name was Ahsoka Tano, the new Padawan learner. Later the Separatists returned, but with a shield. The clones fled into their base for protection. As they did that, Ahsoka and Anakin were trying to take out the shield generator. Boomdodger, Rex, and Obi-Wan were pinned down behind cover, until Obi-Wan told Boom and Rex, to fall back. Just as they ran a super battle droid jumped over the cover, but Obi-Wan sliced it with his lightsaber. But then the tanks arrived, and Whorm Loathsom who was the admiral stepped out of the head one. Obi-Wan was captured, but a few moments later the shield was off, and the Separatists were defeated. Teth "Take this, rust buckets!" ''-Boomdodger as he blasts droids General Skywalker was informed that him and the rest of the 501st to go to the planet Teth, with a mission of rescuing Jabba the Hutt's son, Rotta. The gunships landed on the surface, as droid fire already hit. The clone troopers of the 501st ran through the battlefield, as more fire hit. They stil ran, and soon got to the base of the cliff, which stood a monastery. A moment later Ahsoka offered a race to the top with her master. She gave him a 'head start' and he said, '''Your mistake.' ''He started climbing up, and Ahsoka did too, and immediatly the clones ran out, and run said 'accension cables.' They climbed up, and the AT-TEs climbed up with no cables. Up they went, and soon they had to guard the temple while Anakin and Ahsoka went inside. Soon the Separatists came, and held them captive. Rex's comlink came to life, it was Anakin. A droid asked what it was, so Rex showed him it, but instantly punched the droid, grabbed his blaster and started blasting back. Boom punched a droid behind him and took its blaster and started firing. Soon the battle ended, with a surviving three, Rex, Boom, and another clone. Iceberg Three ''"This place makes me chilly, even with his snow assault gear on," ''-Boomdodger regarding Iceberg Three Iceberg Three was a comet in the Outer Rim territory. After Grievous' attempt to take it, Assajj Ventress launched a new attack. Boomdodger and his men planned the attack onboard the ''Bravier, Boomdodger's main flagship. The gunships of the Bravier ''began the assault. The Separatist though were already there. It was of course hard for the gunships to get to the surface, but they eventually managed, just once the ''Ebon Hawk ''came along being piloted by Devis Trooper. On the surface, Assajj Ventress sees the Republic forces arrive, as she grows furious. Just as she watched, she ordered her droids to ambush the clones. Devis had been looking for Ventress, which watched him walk toward the Separatist drop ship which had landed. Meanwhile Devis walked back to the hangar of the station which the other clones stood in. He saw Boomdodger checking the supplies before setting off. Devis walked over to him, and Boomdodger turned looking at his monitor. He looked up to see Devis looking at him. Devis informed Boomdodger that he was to lead the men of the 374th on the Freeco speeders, through the canyon which stood in their way, unless they went through which would be dangerous, and got to the other side and destroy the drop ship. Boomdodger nodded, and turned around to inform ''his ''men to ready the speeders. The speeders raced through the canyon, as a modified ''blue ''one lead from the front. Boomdodger lead the clones of his battalion through it, as the Jedi Master Devis, who wasn't actually a '''Fallen Jedi' ''but a Jedi who used his ways brutally, had walked another direction, along the edge of the canyon, very carefully climbing across. Of course, at some point he would arrive to help the 374th which would obviously beat him, but he know he'd be slow. Boomdodger ordered his troops to park their speeders once they got to the drop ship, but in a safe spot, because who knows what would happen once they got there. They found out when they did, the Separatists had cannons! Boomdodger rolled to cover, near the drop ship as droids marched out. He then noticed a large weapon came out of it. It was known as the ''Dominator. It had massive fire, a laser which injured clone troopers badly, siverely injuring. Most would later die from the droid fire. So Boomdodger had an idea. He grabbed a detonator from his bike, and ran to the Dominator. He slid under, and placed it under the mega weapon. He slid back out, and quickly yelled to run. A few moments later the Dominator ''blew up, along with the rest of the droid drop ship. In the distance, a Separatist shuttle took off in the distance, carrying Ventress. Devis then arrived. Devis would take a while to get back to the base, so he rode with Boomdodger. Carlac ''"Careful, troops. The Death Watch aren't very nice around clone troopers," ''-Boomdodger regarding Death Watch The snowy of Carlac had been under the control of Death Watch, a group of Mandalorians that aimed for rebuilding their colony. Boomdodger and the rest of his battalion flew down to Carlac once they had entered its system. As the gunships of the 374th landed on the surface of Carlac, a village, a village which was on fire. They walked off the ship, and cautiously made their way to the scorched village. The village gates were broken with only one pole, and then they saw the buildings. They had all been set in flames, and the odd thing was, there had been no villagers. A moment later, Boomdodger told his men to split up, split up into a platoon. So at least three quarts of the battalion went to the gunships, and took off for the ''Bravier. ''Then alongside Boomdodger, the last twenty-six stood in the fires. They scouted the perimiter, hoping to find something. The Death Watch and the Necklace Eventually two troops saw something shiny inside a burning house. They walked inside, hoping to find it interesting. They found that it was a necklace. Just as one of the clones picked it up, out of the roof, a Jango Fett like soldier jumped on top of the clone who carried only the DC-15S blaster. The soldier, reavealed himself to be a Death Watch. He killed the trooper by shooting him in the head with the trooper's blaster. Then he turned around to find a blaster in his face. It fired right in between his eyes, and in front of him was Boomdodger. Boom turned to the trooper with the necklace, and grabbed it from him. He examined it, then saw a symbol with a more 'rectangle' skull on it. The sign of the Death Watch, or Mandalorians. He walkd outside to see Pre Vizsla about to kill a member of Dodge Squad. Until he looked up to see Boom, he grabbed the Dodge's neck, and threw him out of the way. He stepped up to Boomdodger, and aimed his darksaber at him. He swinged it, being interrupted by a green droid's shock. It was Boomdodger's personal astromech he brang along, M1-L0. Vizsla turned to see the droid, he kicked it out of the way, and then turned back to see Boomdodger charging at him. Too slow Vizsla stepped back, being kicked by Boomdodger's leg. He was kicked in the face, looked back up once he revived enough, to see Boomdodger coming again, but this time with a punch in the face. Vizsla became mad and flew away with the other 'Mandos' as the clones called them. Luckily the necklace was safe, but by meaning safe, it also means that the Mandos wanted it because of its symbol. Mustafar ''"The Force-sensitives got to be saved, otherwise four precent of hope is lost!" ''-Devis Trooper as he rushes to save the children It was a fateful day; the Republic launched an assault on the planet Mustafar, a firey world. Count Dooku had captured Force-sensitive children, to turn them to the Dark Side of the Force. Y-wings and ARC-170s flew towards a hidden, but not hidden Separatist base located on the side of a large hill. The ship ''Swift Eagle ''which Boomdodger got earlier in the war, followed the ship ''Ebon Hawk, ''Devis's ship towards the base. When they got there, another Jedi also walked out of the ''Ebon Hawk. ''It was Kahar Zamet. They ran into the base, blasting the droids on the way in. Inside, was a staircase, they went down. At the bottom, there was an ambush by Cad Bane. He was working with Dooku. Boomdodger slid under the blast, and spinned behind Bane once he got back up. He used special handcuffs to capture Bane. Then the two other Jedi engaged Dooku. They had a massie duel, and while that went on Boomdodger got the four babies, or at least two. Kahar was kicked to a wall, then Devis ran after the other two babies. Kahar dueled Dooku as the other two '''Force-users' ''got the children to safety. Eventually they all got away, with Kahar injured on the hand, but luckily he was immortal. They took off back for Coruscant, but Boomdodger went to the ''Bravier. Ryloth "Send an air assault, we can't stand this anymore," ''-Boomdodger ''"What happened, are they back?" ''-Tanus ''"They've been back," '' -Boomdodger ''"Alright men, prepare to turn those clankers into rust medal," ''-Tanus -Boomdodger and Tanus argue during battle In the Ryloth System, the Brave Fleet engaged the atmosphere of Ryloth, a desert-like planet, home to the Twi'lek. Boomdodger along with his battalion landed on the planet's surface, to see droids engaging. Boom smiled, shooting away. Along with the help of DSI, lead by Tanus, they destroyed the wave easily. Basically the DSI could've been known as the Legion of Troopers, but it wasn't. As the two battalions made their way through the battlefield, they noticed a shield, which they couldn't go through. They were forced to flee there, there had been too many droids since of the drop ship. At some point, during the war they finally agreed on an idea. From the ''Bravier, they would send down an air assault, assault of Y-wings. Soon, they got there, with bombs destroying a bridge which was above the shield, and the drop ship. The result of the bombs were insane. There was a massive hole, which Twi'leks were forbidden to go near. Coruscant Felucia Dac (21 BBY) Umbara Battle of Kamino Second Battle of Kamino Kiros (21 BBY) Zyggeria (21 BBY) Skirmish on Kadavo (21 BBY) Funeral of Master Paku (20 BBY) Separatist Supply Lines (20 BBY) Skirmish on Corellia Dantooine Old Republic Cruiser Swift Eagle Kashyyyk Order 66 The Supplies Great Jedi Purge Joining the Mandos Battle of Corellia (11 BBY) Alliance to Restore the Republic Skirmish on Hoth Betrayal on Bespin Jabba's Sail Barge Assault over Endor Battle of Ryloth (4.50 ABY) Learning the Jedi Ways Padawan Knight Jedi Master A New Apprentice Sorn Tasser Return of Marka Ragnos The Duel Rise of the Fallen Jedi Investigation Revival The War The Fallen Jedi Army Personality and Traits Boomdodger had been known by his courage and battle-plan. He had participated in nearly every single Clone Wars battle, and every Rebel mission. First, his battle-plan was his second greatest things he had. During the Battle of Ryloth, he had a great plan to win the planet, a plan to send an air assault to destroy the things that got in their way. Another example is he decided to take 'evasive' action on Coruscant, with his Swift Eagle, ''and after he did that, he spinned around, blasting the ships in his way. Second, was his greatest things ever. His courage. Boomdodger had great courage. An example would be: when during the New Republic, on Ryloth, he sacrificed ''himself ''in order to letthe other Rebels escaped, and also to destroy a Sith dropship. Another example is that when battling Marka Ragnos, his master, Devis Trooper was dueling, until Boomdodger came in, letting Devis flee. During the battle Boomdodger got very injured, and at the end of that, had to go to medical intention. Boomdodger was a great soldier, and Jedi. He had great courage, and battle-plan. Behind the Scenes Boomdodger was made as a character in the game Clone Wars Adventures, beginning with the name 'Blasty Cannoner.' Boomdodger's adept concept art had been made on 9/13/2012. Originally he wore the Ermi Jedi gear, (his master's gear,) to take place for Adept while he tried to get it. He has a Jedi Adept form of a LEGO minifigure, using Barris Offee body gear, cape, and hood, then using a clone trooper head. Appearances ''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (First appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Television Series' (Basically) ''Grand Master Boomdodger #1 The Lunar Eclipse ' Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Member Category:Republic Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Ebon Hawk Pilots Category:Humans Category:Jar'Dai Form Masters Category:Swift Eagle Pilots Category:New Republic Category:Jedi Master Category:Darth Revan's Apprentice Category:Sentinel Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rebellion Category:General Category:Mandalorian Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Force Sensitive